Godzilla Prelude
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: When a soldier finds himself trapped in a city full of monsters, what does he do? Find out by reading. The prelude to a major Godzilla story.


My name is Jordan Buysse. I don't know what exactly started the events that led up to today, but I've stopped trying to make sense of it all when those, what are they called? Mutos? Yeah, I think that's it. Mutos. I have no idea what it means, probably "mutated organism. Those things killed my team. All of them. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just start by saying this. It was all just an ordinary day at the camp, military training, eating, joking around, and the works. We thought we finally had a "lazy day," as lazy as one could get in the military, so we just went through our daily lives. So, we got a call, telling us we had to stop a giant lizard from tearing up the city. Naturally, we didn't believe him. However, we did as we were ordered and went to the bay. We were standing, joking around, waiting until we could get back.

Needless to say, we weren't ready.

When it rose out of the water, one of the soldiers, I don't remember who, screamed, we fired. Every bullets, every bomb, every goddamn missile we had, we fired. The sad thing is, we barely slowed it down. It just kept walking, like we weren't even there. It crushed about thirty tanks, sunk five battleships, and killed hundreds of us. And it hadn't even gotten to the city yet. Few of us survived, but those who did had to radio the city to tell them we failed.

All we got in return was screaming. Something had invaded the city, slaughtering thousands before the big lizard even got there. Why we didn't hear about it is beyond us. So, me and five others took the two remaining jeeps, while the ten others stayed behind to nurse their wounds. I still don't know what happened to them. We go to the city in about ten minutes. The place was destroyed. We found bodies everywhere, looking as though they were eaten. One of my men (I was in charge since everyone here was of a lower rank now), Bill, stepped on what looked like spider webbing. Except there was a lot more than a couple of spiders could make.

Mark, another soldier, shoted, "Hey, guys!" We turned our attention from the webbing to Mark. He continued, still looking up, "I think you should see this."

Slowly, we all looked up. Hanging from the buildings, we saw human beings wrapped in coccons. Steve, another of my men, vomited. I was too speachless to say or do anything. I don't think the giant lizard did this. Where the hell was that thing anyway? That was when we heard the roar. It was high pitched at first, but then it slowly lowered into a sort of breathing sound. Anyway, we aimed our weapons at wherever the hell the sound came form, although, to be honest, it sounded like it came from all over the place. We heard a scream. We aimed our weapons at Mark, who was being dragged away by a string of web. Steve grabbed him, attempting to pull him back.

Despite Steve's efforts, Mark was dragged into the darkness. Steve quickly crawled back towards us. We aimed our weapons as we heard Mark's screams, shaking me to the core. I can't say the same for the others, but I almost fainted. My pride saved me from embarrassment. We backed up into a building, hearing a faint chitter that none of us were making. The building we hid in was more of a hotel, thankfully, so a least we had places to sleep. Although I highly doubt we were going to fall asleep. We were all breathing heavily, Steve more so than the others. I walked up to him, and said, "How ya doing?"

He replied, "I just watched a man I've known for ten years die in front of my eyes. How would you be doing?"

I nodded, leaving him to his thoughts. That was when we heard a crash. I whipped my gun around, seeing something large and white run across my vision. Apparently everyone else saw it, too, as I heard shouts and, "What the fuck was that?!"

We got our answer soon enough. It was had six legs, spider-like body, two arms that ended in stabbers, and a triangular head. But the thing that stuck out to me the most were the eyes. The eyes were black and devoid of expression, only the intent to kill on them. It opened it's "mouth," which was in four sections, all lined with teeth. It was about ten feet tall, easily towering over all of us. We fired at it, putting holes into the monster. Smaller ones started to come through the doors, measuring at about five-seven feet. We used up all of our ammo in minutes, leaving us defenseless. One of these... things walked towards Steve, who was crying his eyes out while backing away.

It opened its mouth, similar to the larger one, and closed it on Steve's arm. The scream I heard shook me down to my core. I saw it dig into his chest, tearing out the intestines, splattering blood all over the place. I threw my empty, and therefore useless, gun through the window, shattering it. I told my men to jump out, so we did. About ten feet. Sure, we were about five-foot-ten, but it still hurt like a bitch when you jump from that far. Another of my men was stabbed through the chest before he could jump, and seven of those damn things started closing in on the kill. When our feet hit the floor, we bolted.

I risked a look back. Those spider things were crawling out the window, the screams of both Steve and that soldier still audible. I just wish those things would kill them already. Everything was going in slow motion, the spiders chasing us, me running, another of my men tripping. Me and the other soldier, I think it was Bill, I don't remember, went back to get him, but he was swarmed by three of those spiders. We skidded to a stop, turning on our heels, and running faster. A spider about fifteen feet talk burst through a building, hissing at us.

Bill unhooked a smoke bomb off of his utility belt, throwing it at the damn thing. It caught the bomb in its mouth. I heard a rumbling sound, thinking it was the ground. Turns out, I was right. Me and Bill turned around, seeing the giant lizard only about two hundred feet away from us. That's about a hundred and fifty feet shorter than the lizard. Bill made a sharp right, me following him closely. The spiders pretty much ignored us after that. They started to climb up the lizard, biting into its flesh.

The giant reptile, however, had other plans.

Its body glowed a bright blue, shaking those things off. The glow slowly made its way towards the thing's spines, at least that's what I assumed they were. It opened its mouth, the glow emitting from there as well. I took that as a bad omen.

I grabbed Bill, and started to run. As fast as my legs could go. Bill was just slightly too slow. A spider, or Muto, jumped on his back, chewing on his neck. I heard his yells for a couple more minutes. Anyway, an earthquake hit, shaking me off my feet. I looked back, seeing everything behind me turned to a crisp, including the Muto that was on Bill. I slowly got up, clutching my chest. I was breathing heavily, almost fainting. I think my eyes were wide, almost to the point of bursting out of my eye-sockets. I started to back up, but I fell again.

Then I heard that roar. It was even louder than last time. I finally figured out what it was, at least. It was that damn lizard. I think you guys have a name for it. Godzilla? Yeah, that works. That pretty much sums up what that thing is. A God. So, "Godzilla" was walking, more like stomping, past me. I felt sick. Not just figuratively, I legitimately felt sick. That's when my heart jumped to my throat.

Remember those Mutos? Yeah, there was one that had wings. I'm not joking. It had wings. It only had about four legs, had three "fingers," and had a relatively normal mouth. Only two parts, top and bottom. So, the winged Muto landed in front of Godzilla, wings still flapping, obscuring my vision of the big lizard. It hissed at Godzilla, challenging it to a fight. Godzilla replied with a charge. The Muto was slammed to the ground, withering in pain. Godzilla raised his foot to smash the thing's head in, but the Muto rolled out of the way.

Godzilla turned towards the insect, slowly due to his bulk, spines glowing. I was glad he wasn't facing me. So, while this was going one, I was trying to find a place to hide. I took a glance back, seeing the Muto slammed it's fist into Godzilla's face. The big lizard fired a ray, which shocked me, since I didn't see it when those smaller ones tried biting into Godzilla. The ray followed the insect, but it was just too damn fast. It made it's way behind Godzilla, biting down on his neck.

I made my way towards the subway, thinking I'd be safe there. Well, Godzilla must've pushed the damn thing down, since it landed right in front of me. While it was only about two-thirds the size of Godzilla, it was still pretty freaky up close. It opened it's eye, staring at me. But, I guess it decided to ignore me, since it got up to attack Godzilla again. When the Muto jumped at Godzilla, he swung around quickly for a giant lizard, swatting the bug away with his tail. The Muto was slammed into a building, the structure crumbling on top of the insect.

While that was going on, I was frozen in fear. I had hardly moved, aside from avoiding debris that was going to fall on me. My eyes were wide, my heart was beating, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Finally, after the Muto had smashed its way out of the rubble, I decided to run. And run I did, I didn't want to be crushed by those two warring monsters. I heard them slam into each other again, followed by a hiss and a roar. But, of course, I can't just run away from these things. No, apparently these Mutos were still out there.

Three fifty foot tall Mutos crashed through the buildings around me, eyeing me. They were the ones that my team was killed by, and I swore I saw Mark's leg hanging from one of their mouths. They looked down on me, hunger in their black eyes. They started to chase me, so I ran the opposite direction. That's when they saw Godzilla.

They completely ignored me, passing me by, and attacked Godzilla. The giant lizard was holding back the largest Muto when he saw the three coming towards him. He slammed the Muto down on the ground before charging the other three. The winged Muto got up, hissing at Godzilla. It jumped into the air, finally putting those wings to use, and shot towards Godzilla. But the tail was just a little bit faster. It batted the insect out of the way while Godzilla himself stomped on one of the Mutos.

I was booking it at that point. I could hear Godzilla roaring, the Mutos being thrown to the ground, and the beam being used on at least one of those things. I looked up and saw stealth bombers flying overhead. The streets around me were on fire, damn near choking the life out of me. I fell on the ground, coughing. That's when the happiest moment of my life happened. I saw a truck, carrying some survivors. A couple of the soldiers we left behind were there. I stumbled over, tears flowing down my cheeks. A soldier jumped out of the truck, running over to me. He slung my arm over his shoulder, since I had lost all of my strength.

He carried me to the back of the truck, throwing me in the bed. I looked around, seeing ten of us total, including the one who grabbed me. I lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

They were in an enclosed room, two men in business suits talking to a soldier with his arm wrapped in a sling and a bandage over his right eye. ONe of the men in a suit said, "Is that all there is to the story?"

The soldier, Jordan, nodded. "Yes."

The other man asked, "Do you know what happened to this 'Godzilla?' And what about the quote-on-quote, 'Muto?'"

Jordan rolled his eyes, and said, "Look, I lost consciousness soon almost immediately after I was thrown on that truck. I don't know that outcome of the battle, and I sure as hell don't care. I'm just glad that me and that city are as far away as possible." Jordan was hunched over the interrogation table, eyeing the two men down. All the seated one did was take a few notes, and the standing one said something into a microphone.

The seated man said, "I take it you wouldn't want to go back if someone gave you the chance."

"Hell, no!" shouted Jordan. He said, "I wouldn't go back if you paid me. End of story." He looked around, and asked, "When can I leave?"

The standing man said, "You can leave now, if you wish."

Jordan didn't hesitate to stand up and walk out. The seated man stood up, and said, "Looks like we lost another one."

"This task force is getting harder and harder to form," replied the other.

The first man said, "We'll find others. Although he was the most experienced, we'll be able to find more. I promise." They walked out the door opposite to the one Jordan walked out of. When the door shut, the logo was shown.

M.U.T.O.

* * *

A few things.

Firstly, I've got to address Vodon Wiles, or whatever the hell his name is. Unless you have something intelligent to say, DON'T WRITE THAT SAME DAMN REVIEW! Understand? Good. Otherwise, I will block guest users.

Secondly, Jordan Buysse, the soldier, shares my real name. Yeah. He has nothing else in common with me, just couldn't think of any other name.

Thirdly, I think this is the first story to feature the Mutos. Wooo!

So, enjoy the story, review intelligently, and make sure to keep up on my other work.

Spino, out.


End file.
